Many marine devices consume electrical power. Buoys for example include onboard lighting and communication systems that constantly rely on an on-board power source.
Batteries are currently used to supply electrical energy to remote marine devices such as buoys. Non-rechargeable batteries inevitably run out of energy, which necessitates inconvenient and costly battery maintenance. Rechargeable batteries need a power source to recharge them.
Waves offer a continuous and ample source of mechanical energy, but harnessing the inconsistent and unpredictable wave energy for conversion into electrical energy has been problematic to date. Most marine devices employ an electro-mechanical generator for mechanical to electrical energy conversion. Electro-mechanical generators rely on consistent rotary input, which necessitates the use of gearing and linear-to-rotary mechanical transmission systems. These mechanical transmission systems add significant weight, losses and complexity to the marine device. Alternate devices and methods to harness wave power and produce electrical energy in remote marine environments would be beneficial.